


Get Well Soon

by ShyTortise



Category: Strange Magic (2015)
Genre: F/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 14:42:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7938481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyTortise/pseuds/ShyTortise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was a prompt about injured bog, hitting on Marianne after his painkillers had kicked in. I thought that was awesome! I tried to write it...and it turned into fluffy schmoop. But I still sort of like it, so have at.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get Well Soon

Bog wasn’t sure what the little fairy princess poured down his throat but it burned and sat in his stomach like a rock. It’s only saving grace was that it actually dulled the pain. Who knew the locusts would have been so vicious this year?

That was almost the last focused thought he had as suddenly his room was a bower of…purple? The light coming in from the window was tinted and it made everything look like the inside of…something. He looked up and couldn’t help the grin spreading across his face as the fiercest woman he’d met stepped through, furling her wings.

“Marianne…”

“Dawn wouldn’t let me through the hall so I had to…what the woodchip happened?!” She pressed her beautiful hands to his bandages and he snickered.

“wazza fight.”

“I KNOW it was a fight, you weren’t the only one out there pal.”

“Did you know, your eyes are beautiful?” They were, wild and full of fire…and so expressive. “Just like your ears.” Said ears dipped slightly as she looked at him.

“Oh no. What did she give you?”

“Nothin’ could beat what you give me.” He could feel his cheeks creaking from the smile that was plastered across his face. Her hands rested on her hips and she cocked her head to the side.

“And what exactly would that be?”

He reached out to catch one of those hands, marveling at how small they were against his, but just as calloused. His warrior princess, daring darling…she allowed it, and that made him laugh softly, relaxing back against the rose petals he was resting on. “Butterflies.”

“Wow…you’re really out of it aren’t you?” Her voice was soft. It was the one just for him, for them. Alone and away from anyone who might use that softness against them.

“No, I was in the thick of it. S’why I’m here.” He cackled as she huffed, yanking her hand away to smack his shoulder. Her wings fluttered and he found himself sinking into the bed. He was so heavy and the world was so beautiful with her in it. He had to tell her that…she needed to know…He opened his mouth and found she’d pressed her fingers against it. He managed to look up. Her face was dusted pink, and she was staring at his chest. She did that when she was too shy to look in his eyes. It was adorable.

“Not another word. Any more and I’m gonna do something Dawn will yell at me for.” She peeked at his face and he could see the promise sparkling there. “Get well soon so I can give you more than butterflies.” He nipped the pads of her fingers and she pulled them away with a startled squeak.

“With tha’ as my reward, I’ll be healed by sun-up. Just you wait.”


End file.
